particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Geography of Lourenne
The geography of Lourenne consists of three distinct geographic regions. Physical geography The northern departments of Carolleux and Louives sit on a lush lowland covered with floodplains and dense swamps. Though a relatively warm and humid environment, the native Lourennians have adapted well to these conditions, and due to the high land fertility and the humid climate, these departments are the most populous in the country. Carolleux and Louives are both densly populated in the coastal area's. The long history and romantic, colonial architecture of the coastal cities make them very popular with tourists from all over the world. In addition to these large coastal cities, that serve as outlets for a majority of the nation's agricultural and industrial output, the numerous rivers are dotted with small "villages rivières" (river villages) that sustain relatively large populations through an intricate network of riverine trade, as well as small lanes. To the south of these lowlands, Lourenne's rivers flow northward from the expansive chain of mountains known as the Plage de Barrière (Barrier Range). The departments of Luçande and Jôivant are dominated by its densely forested, subtropical foothills and end in the great peaks that divide Lourenne from the unclaimed tropical forests and plains to the south. Though generally more hospitable than the northern departments, Luçande and Jôivant are a bit more rural and less inhabited. However, modern, flourishing towns sprawl across the jagged hills and valleys along with older and more traditional ones which are sustained by subsistence farming and basic support from the nation's logging and mining industries. The western peninsula of Outannais consists of lush temperate hills and broad valleys. Traditionally the home of the wealthier Rildanorian colonists, the majority of Outannais's citizens live in the small, wealthy cities on its western and northern coasts. Historically, these cities have served as the nation's centers for international trade, receiving the processed and refined goods of the eastern departments prior to shipping them out onto the international sea lanes. In recent years, Outannais has seen a steadily growing influx of ethnic Mixtecs from the crowded cities of the eastern departments. Beyond these urban areas, Outannais consists of large farms and plantations traditionally owned by the nation's powerful merchant class. Focused primarily on corn, tobacco, sugar, cotton and coffee, the Outannais peninsula is a vital source of revenue and also provides for the majority of food consumed in the nation's cities. As a result of the influx of ethnic Mixtec and Orinco Lourennian nationals to Outannais, the region lost its reputation for hosting the more powerful Rildanorians who instead, relocated to Louives. The region has now become further isolated from Rildanorian influence and, consequently, many native villages can be seen throughout the region. Climate The climate in Lourenne is warm and humid with all areas of the country subject to seasonal rainfall. The northern lowlands are prone to flooding once in a while, and Outannais tends to experience small hurricanes in the late Summer. The country as a whole does not have a particularly high amount of seismic activity, though the more remote areas of the Barrier Range contain a few active volcanoes. Category:Geography of Lourenne